


Room Mates and Wet Dreams

by AHedgehogNamedMoose



Category: Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHedgehogNamedMoose/pseuds/AHedgehogNamedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is at a new boarding school complete with a room mate and school uniform. However, when he starts to have wet dreams about said new room mate, thing start to get a little bit more complicated. </p>
<p>This is 100% just porn. No plot, like, at all. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Mates and Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt for this from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ but didn't save it and even though it was only yesterday, it magically disappeared. Anyway, it was along the lines of "Person A and Person B are now room mates. Person A starts to develop feelings for Person B but refuses to admit them until Person A starts to have sexy dreams about Person B."

Dan moaned in his sleep, bucking his hips up and down, trying to feel any friction. In his dream, his new room mate was teasing him, holding his hands above his head with one hand and barely touching his cock with his other.  
Dan awoke with a fright as someone started shaking him. 

“Dan, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare,” Phil asked, seeming rather concerned. 

He could feel his face start to turn fifty shades of red. Fuck, why are you so nice, Dan thought to himself. 

“What, oh um, yeah, I'm fine.” Dan was trying to bunch the blanket up in an attempt to cover his massive hard on. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phil asked as he sat next to Dan. Dan scooted over and in the process managed to tuck himself into the waistband of his pajama pants. 

“I'm fine Phil, I promise. Just go back to sleep.” Dan rolled over onto his side, not saying another word to Phil.

He hated that he developed feelings for his roommate. No, not feelings. It was just his hormones. That's all. But either way, he was stuck living with him for the next nine months and could only think about having Phil fuck his brains out. That would cause some issues with his focus in class.

Phil didn't say a word as he stood up and walked back to his own bed.

Dan felt bad, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't just let Phil lay next to him while he was about to cum his pants. He waited until he heard Phil's breathing even out and got up to head to the bathroom.  
I can't fall asleep with this thing, Dan thought as he pulled down his pants. He slowly grabbed the base of his cock and slide his hand up and down. Images of dream Phil overtook his mind as he stroked himself. Thoughts of Phil tying him up and gagging him, taking him from behind, were all that Dan could think about.

Dan started to tighten his grip as the pressure started to build. He tilted his head back, hitting it on the cold bathroom wall. Small moans started to escape his mouth despite his best efforts to stay quite. He didn't want to cum yet, so he started to slow down, but kept his tight grip. His eyes were plastered shut, letting his imagination take over. 

He imagined Phil coming home form class one day, stressed out and upset. Dan was being a cocky ass to him and Phil wasn't going to have it. He walked over to Dan, took his tie off and wrapped it around his hand. He pushed Dan onto the bed and tied him to the bedpost, making it to Dan couldn't move. 

His pace started to speed up and he started to moan even louder. 

Phil slid down the bed, right between Dan's legs, and started palming him through his school mandated dress pants. Dan let out an overly loud moan.

He started to rub himself faster, twisting his wrist when he got to the end of his cock. He was so caught up in his fantasy and pleasure that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. 

Phil stood there in awe, watching his new room mate touch himself right in the bathroom. Phil thought that Dan might have been hurt and needed help, but the sound that he heard wasn't one of pain. Phil knew that he should leave, as this was a massive invasion of privacy and also completely wrong, but he couldn't deny how hot Dan looked right now. Standing there, fully naked with his head against the wall, one hand on his cock, one on his chest, moaning out in pleasure. 

At this point, Dan was imagining Phil sucking him off, taking his entire length in his mouth with no problem. Dan tried to move, but Phil held his hips in place and his hands were tied. 

“Phil,” Dan moaned out before he could stop himself.

Phil's eyes widened at what just came out of his mouth. He was already hard from watching his room mate rub his cock, but knowing that he was thinking about him sent him over the edge and he started to rub his cock through his pants.  
But as quickly as he started, he stopped because he knew had to leave. He turned on his heel but as he took his first step, he hit a squeaky spot on the floor, causing Dan to be pulled out of his fantasy. Upon opening his eyes, he was petrified to see Phil  
standing there and even more so when he looked down and saw that he had a bulge in his pants. 

“What the actual fuck!?!!” Dan screamed at Phil. “GET OUT!!” 

Phil tried to explain himself but couldn't think of an excuse. 

“I- uh- well you see- sorry,” Phil blabbered as he turned to run away. He stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Dan to come out. After a few seconds, he spoke up. 

“Um, Dan. I don't mean to pry, but you um, you said something while you were, yeah, and I was wondering, what were you thinking about?”

Dan's face turned red. He was always loud but he didn't realize he actually said anything.

After a moment of no answer, Phil spoke up again. 

“Uh, Dan, I'm not upset, if that is what you think.” Phil waited a moment more before he worked up the courage to go back in. He knew what he heard. Dan was thinking about him.  
As Phil walked back in the room, Dan flipped out trying to cover himself. Phil walked right up to Dan, inches away from his face. 

“Dan, I heard what you said. I heard you say my name, moan it. Do you want me Dan?”

Phil didn't know where this new found dominance was coming from but he liked it. 

Dan had no idea how to respond and his cock was aching to be released so he nodded his head yes, too afraid of saying anything and ruining the moment. 

Phil looked him in the eyes and spoke in a harsh tone, “Get on your knees. Now.”

Dan obeyed and fell to the ground, looking up at Phil with innocent eyes. 

“Get it out,” Phil demanded. 

Dan pulled down his room mates pajama pants, pleased to find that he was not wearing any underwear. Cheeky bastard. He looked back up at Phil with his puppy dog eyes and Phil simply raised an eyebrow, as if to say “you know what to do.”  
Dan grabbed the cock and started stroking it slowly, all while making eye contact with Phil. Phil moaned out in pleasure, but wanted more. 

“Mouth. Now.” Dan didn't have to be told twice as he grabbed the base of his friends cock with both hands and put his mouth on the tip. 

“Fuck, Dan.” Dan slowly worked more of it into his mouth, loving the sounds coming out of Phil's mouth. Phil looked down at Dan and laced his fingers into the boy's brunet hair, forcing him to go deeper. Dan gagged at the sudden depth but loved the rough treatment. 

Phil was giving him no mercy and no time to adjust, forcing Dan to bob his head on Phil's cock at Phil's own pace.  
“Fuck Dan, I'm close.” 

Hearing that gave Dan the motivation to work even harder, closing his eyes and focusing all his effort on making Phil cum. 

When Phil looked down and saw a submissive Dan, kneeling there with spit dripping down his chin, eyes closed, his own cock in his mouth, his hand in his hair, it was too much to handle and Phil pushed Dan as deep as he could go and came in his mouth and down his throat. 

Dan pulled his head off of Phil and looked up, waiting to see if he did a good job.  
“Wow, Dan, that was amazing,” Phil said.

Dan smiled and stood up, not sure of what to say.

“So.. you like it, uh, rough?”

Dan's face turned red as he realized the situation they were in. He stood there naked as the day he was born with a painfully hard cock and Phil was just wearing a shirt and he had a cum and saliva mixture on his chin. He didn't really know how to respond so he just lowered his head in hopes that everything would just go away. 

“I take that as a yes. Well, I guess I can live with that,” Phil smirked. “Get yourself cleaned up. After you do, come out here and I just might take care of you,” Phil said, glancing down to Dan's dripping cock.  


As Phil walked away, Dan smiled to himself and became very happy about his stupid hormones. And possibly his feelings, though he was sticking with the hormones theory for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut thing that I have actually completed and decided to post. I don't really know how good it is, but I hope to get better as time goes on. I just really needed practice for the PBB. Also, I left this open for another part, so you guys should tell me if you are interested in it. I might continue if people want me to.


End file.
